The World God Only Knows - God and the Devil and an Angel
The World God Only Knows - God and the Devil and an Angel (神のみぞ知るセカイ―神と悪魔と天使, Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Kami to Akuma to Tenshi) is the first light novel of the The World God Only Knows series. It centers around Keima as he goes out to capture two girls who are originals to the light novel series: Tooru Amami and Asami Yoshino. Prologue: "God and the Devil" As an introduction to the series, it is seen that Keima is playing multiple games, completing them one after another. While on the side line, Elsie is disappointed that her "brother" acts like this. She asks Keima if there are any types of girls he can't capture, to which he responds harshly with a no. Even after Elsie gives examples of many types of girls, Keima still tells her that he can capture any girl. Yet, he states there is a type he is annoyed by, not that he hates, but he's annoyed by: the day-dreamer (電波系, Denpakei) type. Chapter one: "The Angel that Flew Down from the Skies" On a certain Sunday, Keima drops by a game store to purchase the usual games he would buy. But as he heads home, Elsie suggests that they go to a cafe for once. Even though Keima says that Cafe Grandpa itself is a cafe therefore there is no point in going to another, Elsie persists, saying that they should try going to new ones once in a while. Upon entering, Keima can see few customers in the cafe. He comments that the place should be redone, as it won't be a good place to put up flags in the game. After sitting down, elsie suddenly asks Keima, as a "basic question", what is so fun about games. He answers in fiery that the real is imperfect, and the games are perfect. In games, one can reach the perfect ending with the heroine, while in hte real, such things do not occur. Out of all this "flaming" spirit, Elsie feels hot. Really hot. In truth, it is truly hot, as the shop is for some reason on fire. Keima, elsie and all the customers escapes the burning cafe, but Keima goes back in, as he has forgotten his game-soft in the store. Elsie says she has it, but he says she only has what he bought today. Even though he enters and finds what he was looking for, he starts to lose balance and his sight blurs from the all the heat and smoke. As he sees that it is his end, as he falls, he lightly smiles, thinking, "I wish I could have cleared this game..." But then, he hears a "Are you fine." Keima opens his eyes, only to see that the flames have been extinguished while an angel hovers over him. She was wearing a white costume, a white miniskirt and sandels. Her long hair flwed so nicely and her eyes sparkled so mysteriously. And on her back, there were wings...she was indeed an angel who came at the right time. The next day, Keima is resting in bed, in a hospital. The doctor says that two, three should be enough for him to be released from the hospital, which makes Elsie relieved. Later in hte day, both Keima and Elsie goes to the rooftop for fresh air. Elsie goes back in to call Keima's mother. Keima stays outside for a bit longer, until he hears "Hello, my prince who has such beautiful eyes." Keima is bit confused as to who is saying this, but when he looks up towards where the voice came from and sees the same girl from yesterday. He asks her if she is the same girl who saved him and she answers with a yes. She tells him that she was nearby, looking for something. Keima asks what she's searching for, and she answers that she's searching for the Stars for her quest. Keima is confused, but they continue to alk for a bit. Keima notices that the angel continues to call him "my prince". He asks her to stop calling him that, but she persists, as she says that he has pretty eyes, eyes of a prince. seeing that this girl is the type of girl he fears, the day-dreamer type, he follows with a line from the games, saying "Thank you for saving me". They exchange their names, and it is now known her name is Tooru Amami. She starts to sing, until Elsie returns. Upon her return, Elsie's skull sensor rings out, showing that Tooru has an escape spirit. Keima is not happy with this, and elsie asks why. As Keima noted earlier, Tooru is a day-dreamer type of girl, and this is the type of girl he is annoyed by. Three days later, Keima meets Tooru again. Normal men would think "She's cute", but to Keima, there is no effect. She is continuing her search for the Stars as she wonders around the stores along the street. Keima offers his help, while he calls Tooru "princess" in order to gain an upper-hand against this day-dreamer type girl. They go out an search, and Keima sees something, asking if it's the Star she's looking for. Tooru shouts out in happiness, seeing that her "prince" knows what she is looking for. She now shouts out, "Let's continue to search for the 'Eternal Plus', together!" Keima follows, asking what shape this "Eternal Plus" takes. She answers that she herself does not know yet, but she will know when she finds it. She then goes off to where she feels is the most likely to have the Star she's looking for. Keima, Tooru and Elsie approaches an amusement park called "Gakkan Land", where Tooru finds a large star at its front gate. Keima at first doesn't want to enter, but for the sake of Tooru's capture, he enters. But he is again upset when he is asked to cosplay with the girls. He again agrees for the sake of the capture, and is changed into a butler's suit. Tooru is the princess and Elsie is a maid, which makes a nice atmosphere. Chapter two: "The Head and Tail of a Coin" Chapter three: "Double Bind" Chapter four: "The World of Minus" Epilogue: "Nothing to Complain about" Illustrations kami_000c.jpg|Front Cover kami_001.jpg|Inner title kami_002.jpg|Table of Contents kami_003-005.jpg|Omake Illustration 1 Novel 1 omake 2.jpg|Omake Illustration 2 kami_011.jpg|Prologue: God and the Devil kami_015.jpg|Keima in Conquest mode kami_023.jpg|Chapter 1: The Angel that Flew Down from the Skies kami_037.jpg|The Angel that saved Keima kami_049.jpg|Tooru Amami, the next Target kami_075.jpg|Recreation with Tooru kami_091.jpg|Chapter 2: The Head and Tail of a Coin kami_103 non-color.jpg|Asami Yoshino kami_121.jpg|Chapter 3: Double Bind kami_161.jpg|Tooru back to the Dull life of the Rich kami_165.jpg|Chapter 5: The World of Minus kami_225.jpg|Keima's outing with Asami kami_261.jpg|Tooru: The Kiss kami_265.jpg|Epilogue: Nothing to Complain about kami_272.jpg|Tooru Amami Info Page kami_273.jpg|Asami Yoshino Info Page kami_277.png|Author's After-Writing: Chibi Elsie Category:Light Novels Category:Novels